warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Seth Valkaiser
Im really, really confused??? Did Alistair get a haircut? --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 11:09, November 13, 2009 (UTC) No nick-names in article titles, bud. Makes it look unprofessional, especially when it says "Anti-Antharo." I'm going to move this once you've seen it. And really, maybe you want to find a different picture? Because Solbur really did have that pic first. KuHB1aM 11:44, November 13, 2009 (UTC) EDIT: This will not fly. After taking close inspection, I noticed you simply edited Alistair's article! Edit all of it and write the article yourself, or I will destroy this with a simple click of the delete option. KuHB1aM 11:52, November 13, 2009 (UTC) EDIT EDIT: On closer inspection after my first closer inspection, I've noticed you've edited little tid-bits about yourself to make it seem you wrote it. Not enough. This still needs to be majorly fixed. KuHB1aM 11:56, November 13, 2009 (UTC) His ship: Strike Cruisers are not underpowered. They were intended for rapid response, unlike Battle Barges, which were intended for planetary assault. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:32, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :EDIT: Nor do they smash continents to pieces (even Battle Barges can't do that unless left alone for a long, long time). Have you done enough research on Space Marine ships? //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:36, November 14, 2009 (UTC) actually, i havent, i assumed due to "the powers of chaos" that a chaos strike cruiser's orbital bombardment would be more powerful.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:53, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Not to the point of giving it the power of two Battle Barges. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:57, November 14, 2009 (UTC) wait, where did it say smash continents to pieces?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:04, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Rearranged the geography of entire continents. Seriously dude, this needs a lot of polish. I'm fine with you basing the page on Alistair's and modifying the baseline, but you're just Copy-Pasting and then switching out some words. This'll need a big going over to fix the inconsistencies and problems. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:08, November 14, 2009 (UTC) where did it say that?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:15, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Third paragraph of the Great Crusade section. Strike Cruisers are supposed to go for rapid response, shooting down other ships and running blockades, not orbital bombardment. It's a broad umbrella classification for a Space Marine ship that's smaller, quicker and more agile than a Battle Barge, but much bigger than a Frigate. So some might trade-off ship to ship firepower for orbital bombardment and direct support for troops planetside though. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:19, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ohhh, now i see it.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:22, November 14, 2009 (UTC) i wish i knew what strike cruisers were like before the horus heresy, though.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:24, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Essentially the same. Battle Barges would have been less specialised though. More like full Ships of the Line rather than big assault boats. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:27, November 14, 2009 (UTC) right, now for a relatively unrelated topic, what does "nerfed" mean? cause i hear the term all the time but no-one'll tell me what it means.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:29, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :When something is weakened for the sake of balance. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:30, November 14, 2009 (UTC) So battle barges didnt get nerfed then.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:32, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :I thought you meant in terms of a game. Yeah, they were nerfed to prevent the Space Marines having a ship capable of not only smashing other ships to bits but also maneuvre very well. Battle Barges' engines were always a little underpowered for the ship they were pushing around though. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:34, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ao whats the opposite of nerfing, where you add something to make it more balanced?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:39, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Dunno. Nerfing is generally with relation to other things. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:44, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Ok.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:45, November 14, 2009 (UTC) OK bringing up a couple old topics weve more than likely forgotten about, 1 - Bolshack has used practically the same pic Solbur used in the Hadrius article and 2 - This is still pretty much a copy of the Alistair article, before Run4 upgraded his article. Not only that but a few things Run4 mentioned in Alistair make some of this article not even possible --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 15:09, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Correct. This still hasn't been fixed. KuHB1aM 20:33, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry guys, i havent even looked over this page scince i got my chaos codex, i'll get back to it as soon as i've had a good look over horus' destruction, chaos lords, and the black Legion.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:02, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Thats the pic from the not yet released Dawn of War II expansion, but at least its original. Although I still totally believe you should delete the whole content in the article and start from scratch. Ripping off something outside of the Fanon is one thing but ripping off another writer's work is disgusting --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 06:58, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :I gave the OK for it's structure to be based on Alistair's page. Still needs a big fix-up tough. //--''Run4My Talk'' 12:15, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I saw ur ok comment Run4, all im saying is its not right on you if he copies the article not just the structure --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 05:25, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I just picked up on this when I was going thru Space Marine Chapters for colour schemes but Redeemers are a named Space Marine chapter --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 05:09, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Well i was thinking about changing it to the Black Vanguard, you know to be more like The antitheses of the Argent Vanguard, and how i have a reason, thanks.Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 06:03, January 16, 2010 (UTC) My pleasure, I feel kinda bad finding all your names already exist tho --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 06:15, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Haha :p funny how you feel sorry when its my names that have been used.Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 07:54, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I know, altho it seems most of the time im the one that picks up on it. Ah well, Perfection only comes through the truth --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 08:15, January 16, 2010 (UTC) True there.Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 09:09, January 16, 2010 (UTC)